Pursued
by Be-And-Te
Summary: '-Teto-Escuché otra vez. -¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí!-Grité mientras corría. Podía sentir esa mirada clavada en mi espalda, persiguiéndome...' One-shoot.


**Antes que nada: Por ciertos problemas al editar, tuve que volver a subirlo para que no fuera ''ilegal''. Y hasta que se me dió por hacerlo... ¡Puff! Pero aquí está, otra vez :).**

Disclaimer:

Ni Vocaloid ni UTAU ni Vippaloid(O Vipper, como sea) o cualquier otro 'coso' terminado en _loid_me pertenece para su/mi más purísima suerte :D.

Muy buenas noches a todos :D, aquí Miss Abby subiendo su primer Fic, tuve que hacerlo para mi clase de lengua hace como un mes, pero hasta que los rescribí y la Prof. Me lo corrigió pasaron años (¿?). Pero aquí estoy, publicándolo por fin. Espero que sea de su agrado y no me tiren con tomatazos en el caso contrario (¿?)

* * *

><p><strong>Pursued<strong>

La brisa era fresca, típico signo que anunciaba el comienzo del otoño, además de que los árboles y arbustos del jardín ya comenzaban a tomar un color amarronado a causa de dicha estación.

Posé mis manos sobre el barandal grueso de mármol blanco con ciertas rayas grises, sintiéndolo frío como siempre, aunque ahora parecía estar más congelado de lo normal.

Recordé que siempre mi madre en estos tipos de climas me ordenaba –o mejor dicho, obligaba- a usar los guantes de tela de raso color crema que llegaban hasta el codo. Pero a pesar de que me parecieran incómodos y siempre que mi madre no estuviera me los quitara, ahora los estaba deseando para poder protegerme los dedos del frío.

Volví la vista hacia el inmenso jardín que tenía enfrente, sin resistir a la idea de salir a recorrerlo, bajando por una de las escaleras de los costados.

Pasé por la fuente gigante que de seguro debía de tener unos cuatro o cinco metros de largo y ancho, ya que por lo que pude observar, tenía una forma algo cuadrada. El agua se elevaba en el aire y descendía devuelta sobre sí misma, de tal forma que las gotas finas y casi invisibles por el Sol se volvieron en mi contra con la llegada de otra brisa. Fue por eso que me decidí a dejar de intentar descifrar los relieves de la estructura blanca de la fuente y a seguir por entre los arbustos, todavía verdes. Por la posición en la que estaban daban a formar un laberinto de baja estatura que me desafié a cruzar, cosa que casi podría decir yo que fue sencilla.

Estuve un largo rato para llegar a la bendita salida. Para que, cuando me diera la vuelta, encontrara un bosque con una especie de pequeño sendero el cual me atreví a seguir sin siquiera vacilar.

Parecía de noche cuando terminé de adentrarme en el bosque, ya que apenas unos pocos rayos de Sol lograban filtrarse por entre medio de las ramas de los pinos y cipreses que predominaban en el lugar.  
>Miré a mi alrededor, el sendero seguía marcado para mi pura suerte.<p>

De repente, sentí el crujir de unas ramas, como si fuera el de un zapato, y estaba segura de que no habían sido los míos o el ruido aquel no hubiera sido a mis espaldas.

Di media vuelta con brusquedad y lo único que llegué a observar fue una especie de ojos rojos, aunque no podría decirlo con certeza ya que fue un borrón.

Momento. Los ojos rojos no existen, nunca había visto a nadie así, a pesar de que los míos fueran de un color algo bordó algo marrón. Pero no eran _así_ de rojos.

"_Es imposible_" Pensé.

Y otra vez los vi, como dos pequeños destellos a lo lejos, observándome fijamente.

Me quedé petrificada durante un instante, y al siguiente agarré la enagua de mi vestido rosa claro, dispuesta a correr hacia cualquier dirección con tal de poder huir de esa cosa.

Di la vuelta al escuchar a alguien gritar mi nombre, y luego susurrarlo.

Volvía a emprender carrera, tratando de esquivar los árboles con los que más de una vez estuve a punto de chocarme.

-Teto...-Escuché otra vez.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?-Grité mientras corría.

Podía sentir esa mirada clavada en mi espalda, persiguiéndome.

Hubo un momento en el que me detuve para recuperar aire. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios al ver que a unos metros estaba la salida, o mejor dicho, la luz del sol alumbrando los campos de pasto verde.

Volví a tomar la enagua para comenzar a correr, pero al hacer apenas el primer paso, sentí que algo lo impedía. Giré para ver qué era y me quedé petrificada al hacerlo.

Estaba ahí, un muchacho que no debía de pasar los veinte años, de cabello rojizo, largo y algo despeinado pero atado en una coleta enrulada al final, tez pálida y ojos color carmín que me miraban fijamente. Sus labios estaban curvados en una media sonrisa, con cierto toque de maldad.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-Pregunté, y su sonrisa se ensanchó más-. Siquiera lo conozco.

-Qué lástima que no lo recuerde, señorita Teto, pero me temo que eso no lo podrá saber…

-¿P-por qué?-Inquirí, nerviosa. En realidad, no quería saber la respuesta.

-La necesito a usted, señorita Teto-Dijo el chico sin siquiera prestarme atención-. Y a decir verdad, no me importa se está viva o muerta.

Puso una mano en mi cuello, con tal fuerza que todo se volvió negro al instante.

* * *

><p>¿Y, y, y? ¿Qué les pareció?, la verdad que a mí personalmente no me gustó mucho el final, pero mi mente no pudo recrear otra cosa Dx.<p>

Gomennasai si el texto sale algo extraño o inclusive en las notas, es que todavía no entiendo mucho el sistema este para subir Fics nAnUU.

Espero por lo menos un review, ¡por favor! (;A;)

Saludines and See ya! n3n!


End file.
